


21st Century Blues

by JoJo



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, E-mail, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoJo/pseuds/JoJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've got themselves connected</p>
            </blockquote>





	21st Century Blues

**Author's Note:**

> this unconsciously updated Starsky and Hutch to our age of email - first posted to the Bay City Library in 2006 - winner of a BCL Torino Award for Best Snippet that year :)

From: blondblintz@green.net  
To: Ma.Starsky@Worksbase.com  
Subject: Greetings  
Date: 12 Feb 10:17:22 

Hi Ma. He said he'd get an email address. He said he'd be in touch. I suppose he did get off the plane?  
Love Ken xx

____________________________________________________________________

From: paulmuni_type@Worksbase.com  
To: blondblintz@green.net  
Subject: keep your hair on  
Date: 14 Feb 13:22:01 

hows this for a valentine, sweetheart... needa lefthanded mouse. frogot to tell you Dunkley at 2482 has spare key too. what ... like you don't loose things all the time.  
starsk.

_____________________________________________________________________

From: blondblintz@greennet.com  
To: paulmuni_type@Worksbase.com  
re: re: keep your hair on  
Date: 15 Feb 14:09:42

OK, that guy Dunkley ... he the best you can do? Go on Starsk tell me what you're up to over there. It's sunny here, wouldn't you know it? I've lucked out with the shifts this week - got four on and then five off. Keeping a low profile. Sure Dobey thinks you're still in the john. Don't stay away too long. And get a spellchecker.  
Hutch

_____________________________________________________________________

From: paulmuni_type@Worksbase.com  
To: blondblintz@green.net  
Subject: hello?  
Date: 20 Feb 14:14:11

where you gone .. this things bad enough without getting no messages.  
starsk

_____________________________________________________________________

From: paulmuni_type@Worksbase.com  
To: blondblintz@green.net  
re: hello???  
Date: 21 Feb 11.31:37

phoned. got time wrong. no answer. where you at? worried now.  
starsk.

_____________________________________________________________________

From: blondblintz@greennet.com  
To: paulmuni_type@Worksbase.com  
Subject: Sorry  
Date: 22 Feb 15:47:23

Sorry bud. Been on overnighters - stakeout blah. More to come. Can't tell you about the case ... heh heh. Bet that's got you interested ..  
Hutch

_____________________________________________________________________

From: paulmuni_type@Worksbase.com  
To: blondblintz@green.net  
Subject: re: Sorry  
Date: 23 Feb 20:16:04

think im interested in why your sitting in a cold car all night while im hanging out in cozy bars, meeting gorgeous women and eating mas famous feeding the 5,000 dinners..... just get back to work hutchinson. don't worry about me. im good.  
starsk.

_____________________________________________________________________

 

From: blondblintz@greennet.com  
To: paulmuni_type@Worksbase.com  
Subject: re: re: Sorry  
Date: 24 Feb 07:24:20

Couldn't tell you anyway. Dobey's slapped a gagging order on me. Let's just say it's ongoing, and on and on and ongoing. So how long are you going to be out there? I know it must be great seeing Nick and all the uncles and having Ma pat you on the head and feed up her skinny boy ... but it won't come to any good. Life goes on, Gordo. There's a couple of letters here I might send out. But no valentines, loser, unless you know someone at the gas company??? It's a red bill by the way.  
Hutch.

____________________________________________________________________

 

From: paulmuni_type@Worksbase.com  
To: blondblintz@green.net:  
Subject: Yo  
Date: 27 Feb 06:40:07

send on the letters. might be here for a while. nicks got issues.  
starsk.  
_____________________________________________________________________

From: blondblintz@greennet.com  
To: paulmuni_type@Worksbase.com  
Subject: re: Yo  
Date: 27 Feb 10:57:13

Issues? And why you up so late?  
Hutch  
_____________________________________________________________________

From: paulmuni_type@Worksbase.com  
To: blondblintz@green.net:  
Subject: re: re: Yo  
Date 29 Feb 06:17:54

who doesnt have issues? nicks being a little brother what can i tellya. do we have anything on a MRACUS GRADY in the files?  
starsk.

_____________________________________________________________________

From: blondblintz@greennet.com  
To: paulmuni_type@Worksbase.com  
Subject: IMPORTANT  
Date: 01 Mar 17:19:08

Starsky, stay away from Marcus Grady. And make sure Nick stays away too. The man's big trouble and he doesn't like to get messed with. What's going down?  
Hutch

_____________________________________________________________________ 

 

From: blondblintz@greennet.com  
To: paulmuni_type@Worksbase.com  
Subject: Don't ignore me  
Date: 07 Mar 03:25:11

Why is your cell not working now? When I called the other day you sounded a little off color, partner. Hope it's not still this Nick/Grady thing. I'm still overnighting, but call me anytime you want. Isn't it about time you came home?  
Hutch

_____________________________________________________________________

From: Ma.Starsky@Worksbase.com  
To: blondblintz@green.net  
Subject: Don't worry  
Date: 09 Mar 17:02:02

Kenneth, don't worry. Nicholas and David had a bit of a falling-out. There was a problem with the computer so David couldn't write you. The cellphone's another story, but David's gone across town to stay with a lady friend. He'll be back when it blows over. Seems like a long time since you came on a visit. And David's miserable without you. Don't tell him I said that. love Ma xx

____________________________________________________________________

From: blondblintz@green.net  
To: Ma.Starsky@Worksbase.com  
Subject: Re: Don't worry  
Date: 10 Mar 06:59:28

Dear Ma, thanks for the message. Hope things are OK. Can't do much from over here but I'm thinking of you. Pretty busy right now. Who's this lady friend? Anything I should know about?  
Ken xx

_____________________________________________________________________

From: Ma.Starsky@Worksbase.com  
To: blondblintz@green.net  
Subject: Re: re: Don't worry  
Date: 11 Mar 17:29:30

Dear Ken, he doesn't tell me anything, you know that! I'm hoping things will be better soon - Nicholas is feeling pretty guilty and David won't stay mad for long. Hope you're looking after yourself. lots of love, Ma xx

_____________________________________________________________________

From: paulmuni_type@Worksbase.com  
To: blondblintz@green.net  
Subject: long story  
Date: 15 Mar 13:50:26

hey blondie how areya .. i know ma gave you the lowdown on the bust-up, or maybe not. she doesnt know half of it ... nick was getting pretty clicky with this grady guy, hes waist deep in all kinds of shit and I just did the big bro act. some things never change. going a bit stir crazy here now. ready to come back. i feel fine, no problems. cant believe you sent all these messages blintz and you didnt ask, dont you care no more?  
starsk.

_____________________________________________________________________

From: blondblintz@green.net  
To: paulmuni_type@Worksbase.com  
Subject: re: long story  
Date: 15 Mar 16:44:01

That's funny Starsk. Real hilarious. And it's "cliquey".  
H.

_____________________________________________________________________ 

From: paulmuni_type@Worksbase.com  
To: blondblintz@green.net  
Subject: re: re: long story  
Date: 17 Mar 15:01:40

this ongoing case still ongoing?? you gonna save any good bits for me? who you been partnered with anyhow, or are you on your lonesome? now ive found the ? i kinda like it ????????? miss you ????  
s

_____________________________________________________________________

From: blondblintz@green.net  
To: paulmuni_type@Worksbase.com  
Subject: re: re: re: long story  
Date: 18 Mar 07:28:47

Been working in a quartet. It's "Hagen and Fellowes and Gonzalez and HUTCH!" - Dobey's got a sore throat yelling that across the squadroom. Size don't always mean quality though, partner. Not that you'd know either way.  
Hutch.

_____________________________________________________________________

From: paulmuni_type@Worksbase.com  
To: blondblintz@green.net  
Subject: nuts  
Date: 19 Mar 13: 19:30

you may be big hutchinson but you aint clever

______________________________________________________________________

 

From: paulmuni_type@Worksbase.com  
To: blondblintz@green.net  
Subject: bad news  
Date: 20 Mar 13:16:30

think I'll stay for a while longer. ma's not happy about nick ... maybe I can do something. weather here, wish you were beautiful.  
starsk x

________________________________________________________________

From: blondblintz@green.net  
To: paulmuni_type@Worksbase.com  
Subject: re: bad news  
Date: 20 Mar 14:11:50

Oh LOL. Not. Don't get involved. I'm gonna call. You won't listen to this.  
Hutch.

________________________________________________________________

From: paulmuni_type@Worksbase.com  
To: blondblintz@green.net  
Subject: re: re: bad news  
Date: 22 Mar 16:00:23

sorry, not reading you. over. anyway, too late. met grady, knows im a cop but i don't think hell do anything about it. nicks been a naughty boy im afraid. really do wish you were here. not used to doing this solo. it sucks. you can call anyway, if you can get the timing right for a change.... wd be good to talk. still keeping my seat wram? starsk.

________________________________________________________________

From: blondblintz@green.net  
To: paulmuni_type@Worksbase.com  
Subject: re: re: re: bad news  
Date: 24 Mar 03:27:18

OK Starsk. You see the keyboard? See the little button that says Caps Lock? Try it out at the beginning of a sentence (but don't forget to take it off again). Another thing ... you know what punctuation is right? Wish you hadn't got mixed up with Grady. Is this a drug thing with your brother? You really need to come home. You feeling alright by the way? 

_____________________________________________________________________

From: paulmuni_type@Worksbase.com  
To: blondblintz@green.net  
Subject:  
Date: 25 Mar 12:16:42

thing is this - nicks got a habit and he's into Grady for a couple of grand. i need to sort this Hutch or he's in big toruble. why haven't you called. your such a heartbreaker.

_____________________________________________________________________

From: blondblintz@green.net  
To: paulmuni_type@Worksbase.com  
Subject:  
Date: 27 Mar 17:10:37

Long day, Starsk. Long day. Long night. All this work we've been doing, all this hanging about and documenting. They got off. In and out of court in half an hour. Charges won't stick. You know how it goes. What a pile of crap. I resign.

_____________________________________________________________________

From: paulmuni_type@Worksbase.com  
To: blondblintz@green.net  
Subject: good news  
Date: 28 Mar 13:19:01

Heard it all before blondie. Hell, you really are missing me arent you. Know waht? i think i'd better come home. Guess i can hock my possessions better from there anyhow. I'll let you know the flight and you can come meet me. Who says I don't know how to cheer a guy up. And I found the CASP LOCK thing. seems like a waste of time.  
loveya, Starsk.

_____________________________________________________________________

From: blondblintz@green.net  
To: paulmuni_type@green.net  
Subject: re: good news  
Date: 28 Mar 18:29:23

I'll be there. Don't miss it.  
H xxxx  
_____________________________________________________________________

From: khutchins  
To: dmstarsk  
Subject: Important memo  
Date: 31 Mar 09:32:14

That's my pen. Get it out of your mouth. And get me a cup of coffee. You're nearest.  
And welcome back.

_____________________________________________________________________

From: dmstarsk  
To: khutchins  
Subject: re: Important memo  
Date: 31 Mar 09:34:01

dont start on me your not funny  
_____________________________________________________________________

From: hlvdobey  
To: khutchins ; dmstarsk  
Subject: I can see you  
Date: 31 Mar 09:36:17

KNOCK IT OFF. You're sitting opposite each other for crying out loud.

 

ENDS


End file.
